Wanna Go Save The World Again?
by mel5055
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, a child from the seam, tribute and co-victor of the 74th hunger games and the mocking jay unwillingly goes back to a time before Panem, but a war is still raging on. With her help will all good prevail? Will she find love along the way with her new companion? Who is none other than Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon. RATED T JUST IN CASE
1. prologue

Hello fellow readers, please enjoy the newly updated version of 'Wanna go Save the World Again' hope you guys like it!

Prologue

Katniss Everdeen; born in the seam, tribute and Co-victor of The 74th Hunger Games and Mocking Jay unwillingly goes back to a time before Panem, but a war is still raging on. With her help will all good prevail? Will she find love along the way with her new companion? Who is none other than Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon.

Katniss's P.O.V

I can't believe this, I won't. He doesn't love me anymore. Peeta, my sweet, friendly Peeta. The Capitol took another person away from me. Do I really deserve this? I keep trying and trying but I can't think of a reason for why anyone should endure this pain.

I apologize for my ranting but I'm just so mad! If you're confused let me enlighten you. My name is Katniss Everdeen and I lived in district 12. Until the capitol took that away too.

I participated in an annual Hunger Games, you see about 75 years ago there was an Uprising and a lot of people wanted to change the government system. Unfortunately they lost for their cause, now there is a disgusting Hunger Games were one boy and girl gets taken from their home districts and sent to the Capitol to fight to the death. The Capitol sees it as entertainment; all of the districts see it as a tragedy… well except for the district 1, 2 and 4. There known as the 'career' districts. They spend there whole lives training to win the games for the money and the victor status.

The president of our unfair Country is an evil man known as President Snow. He is the reason for all my pain. He is the one who destroyed my home and the man that I think I may have loved. It's sickens me to the core that I've never been able to really admit to him and myself that I truly love him but I … just cant.

Since Peeta and I tricked the Gamemakers into letting both of us live the President was after our blood. So he sent us into the Quarter Quell. The Quarter Quell is just a stupid name for a special game that happens ever 25 years.

Luckily the rebels who want to bring down the Capitol came to my rescue but not my fellow tributes Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark and even sweet Annie Cresta, who wasn't even apart of the Quarter Quell. They were all captured by the capitol but the rebels once again came to the rescue and brought them back.

If only he was really back. Apparently the Capitol injected Tracker Jacker poisoning into his blood and gave him fake impressions and memories of me. I just don't want to believe this. It hurts too much.

Percy's P.O.V

Hey I'm Percy Jackson and I'm the Son of Poseidon. I know what your thinking 'Is this guy insane, Poseidon's a mythical Greek god' and to answer your question, no im not insane, im a demi-god, half god, half human. I go to a camp for demi-gods like myself called Camp Half blood.

It's a beautiful day outside, everyone is training and there is just a happy aura going throughout the camp. I'm not surprised the Greeks and Romans are co-operating and even made a magical underground passage way that only makes a walk to Rome 5 minutes long. We've put Gaea back to sleep and are worry free.

I was strolling through the camp when my new friend Jason Grace came by and said "Hey Perce, there's a meeting in the Big house" I nodded and we arrived in the Big house two minutes later. When we walked in everyone looked bored and Chiron looked emotionless as usual but his tail kept wagging nervously, Chiron nervous yeah when pigs fly (wouldn't be the first time).

Oh don't freak out Chiron isn't a magical horse, even though I've met tons of them, he's just a centaur. You know half horse and half man. When everyone noticed us they all look relieved. Like usual every cabin counselor was here. When Jason and I sat down Chiron started talking

"I have some …unpleasant news, when Gaea was attempting to be awaken she created a new form of monster known as othrigolius (OH-THREE-GOAL-EE-US) and … no one, not even the gods knows how to defeat them." There were cries of terror and people shouting of that being impossible. Then Chiron stomped his hoof an everyone stopped talking. "everyone must calm down, we will be seeking help from every recourse we have, I only told you all so you would be more careful and stay on your toes"

Then my other close friend Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades came out from the shadows. "So, what does it look like?" Chiron had an expression as if he knew someone was going to ask that question. Then he tossed a photo in front of everyone and we all gasped in horror. I saw a row of … things. Each one was a different color and they all had about 10 eyes each. They two were all different colors. Their arms were human, some were petite women's arms and some were muscled man arms. The same goes for their legs and there torso's looked like a little black whole. There mouths were huge and swerved around the eyes so if they opened there mouths the eyes would move too. I almost lost my lunch but then there was an intense gold light.

When I opened my eyes again we all saw someone in a cloak that was radiating such an intense power it was almost physically painful. Chiron bowed and we all immediately did too. Then the voice laughed. It was a very strange laugh. It sounded like a man and women laughing in a perfect harmony then it went straight to the male voice. "Oh please no need to bow" then we all slowly rose. Then Chiron spoke "Master Chaos-" we all gasped. Chaos the creator of … EVERYTHING, in our very presence is overwhelming.

Chaos laughs and this time it is fully male and then Chiron speaks again. "Master Chaos you have claimed a gender?" Chaos just shakes his head and responds "Oh, dear Chiron I do not wish to be known as he or she but I do not want to burden the children with my confusing state" then Chaos turns to us 'children' . "Now, since I am basically the Universe I can claim any and every form and even no form at all just space. Now I assume your wondering why I am here." We all wait for a response "I am here to help you save the world… again" Chaos said with a smirk.

After Chaos got here Chiron got all the campers to the pavilion and explained what was happening. There were shouts of hooray and gloating on how where going to kick some Othrigolius a**. Then we (the cabin councilors) ,Chiron and Chaos went back to the big house to discuss its master plan. Once we were all seated again it starts talking with its eyes closed as if telling a prophecy. "In 1000 years into the future a child shall be born, and that child will bring the Othrigolius' down and shall save the world along side … Percy Jackson?" then it opened its eyes and everyone stared at me.

Then Clarisse, daughter of Ares said "SHOCKER" in a very sarcastic tone. Everyone chuckles and I crack a smile. Then we remember Chaos is in the room and immediately stopped. I look at Master Chaos as I remembered something "Lord Chaos, may we have the future child's name and background?" I ask in a super nice and professional voice that kind of creeps me out. Chaos just smiles an almost sadistic grin and says "But of course young Percy, the child you will soon fight side by side with is-" then it shut its eyes again as if trying to search for her name in the back of its mind.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN, GIRL ON FIRE, FUTURE CO-VIVTOR OF THE HUNGER GAMES"

My first thought is what the heck is the Hunger Games and how the heck is a girl who is not even born yet going to help us?


	2. THE DREAM

PERCY'S P.O.V

After that intense meeting at the Big house Chaos said it would be visiting the Gods at Olympus and it flashed out. Then Chiron ordered the rest of us to get to bed.

There was talk about this Katniss Everdeen girl, like what she looks like and how old she'll be when we recruit her. I keep wondering why she is so special. Chaos never mentioned if she was a half-blood I guess will find out soon.

-The-next-day-

I woke up to banging on my door. I sleepily opened it to find Nico yawning and leaning against the threshold. I wait for him to speak and he just says "Big house" then he walks in that direction. I simply follow him. Once we get to the big house everyone is shouting about something and once again Chiron has to stomp his hoofs to get everyone to shut up. Then I asked "Um what's with the shouting" all heads snap to me. Chiron answers my question "We are waiting for Chaos to make a re-appearance with Katniss Everdeen" I only manage a simple "Oh" I knew we had to get her eventually but I didn't think it would be a day after it got here. Then as if on cue Chaos appears without its gold light I guess it's just for dramatic effect. The first thing Chaos says is "Im Afraid it will be more difficult than I thought to retrieve the girl" it says. We are all stunned. There were cries of how dead we all were and how much this sucks and then Chaos lifted its hands and we all were dead silence. Then Chaos said "Let me rephrase that, we cannot get to her home but I can get her here. Young children I will conjure a spell that will have her 'fade' from her time period and send her to ours. She might not be pleased with it but we will have to convince her to stay" we all nod as we understand and then Chaos waves its hands over the table and it begins to fill with mist then Chaos says "This will take at the most 24 hours until then do your normal daily duties" then it was gone. Then we all stand close to the table. Then Chiron said we should leave so we did and I went to go visit my favorite daughter of Athena.

KATNISS P.O.V

All day I've been feeling … drained. Like I'm slowly getting the life sucked out of me. I guess I looked pretty bad too because everyone asked If I was okay I just shrugged it off and now I'm heading for my secret sanctuary. The linen closet. I suddenly felt exhausted so I made a big lump of sheets and blankets and had the weirdest dream.

I am in a sort of game room. Im on a table and I can't move. I see a Ping-Pong table with some grumpy looking man that reminds me of Haymitch playing a card game with some hairy kids. I yell out "HELLLO?" or at least I try to because it comes out of more of I scratchy whisper. Then all eyes are on me. And everyone is yelling for some guy named Chiron then I wake up.

That was so strange. I actually had a dream not a nightmare. I've been having nightmares every single night since I got out of that arena. I miss Peeta, my peeta. I shake off my dream and thoughts about Peeta and get out of the closet. Then my head just feels … empty and all goes black

-MM


	3. THE CAMPFIRE

THE Campfire

Percy's P.O.V

I was hanging out with my best friend Annabeth chase when the Stoll brothers ran up and Travis Stoll said "dude… big house…katniss" Annabeth and I instantly got up and ran.

When we got there we saw… her. Katniss Everdeen the supposed future savior of the world was lying down on our conference table "helloooo?" she whispered loud enough for us to here. Everyone, me included instantly ran up to her. When we saw her some gasped, some cat-called (Stoll brothers) while I just stared she's … "beautiful" I didn't realize I said that out loud.

All heads snapped towards me and gave me questioning glances. I just nervously chuckled then said "we should get Chiron." Everyone started looking for my favorite centaur. Then she started disintegrating. There were moans of 'how unfair this was' and some people trying to coax her to come back but it was too late.

Then master Chaos's gold light flared. And _it_ said "calm down dear half-bloods, I have been able to detect that she will return fully in approximately 5 minutes. But I must worn you she is not in … the best mental shape. She has been physically and mentally broken; when she arrives she will be mourning. I cannot spare anymore details that will be her job." And in the blink of an eye _it_ was gone. We all sat there in silence. Then Clarisse, who I didn't realize was here said "so she's insane?" then Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother said "no, Chaos said she was mourning, so someone she knew died so she's probably shaken up about it." He said like the no-it-all he is.

We sit there waiting. Until the table starts glowing and we all stand back. Then a very faint glow of _her_ essence is lying on the table, its getting stronger fast. Then when she is solid she hastily sits up and we all back up in shock.

Then she screamed out some guy's names "PEETA! GALE! WAKE ME UP! FINNICK?" then she saw the door and bolted. We all stood in shock. Then we ran after her. She kept looking for something. Everyone who was outside enjoying the day looked at her and applauded her.

Then she saw the Thalia's tree and I don't know how she knew that was the way out but she ran to it. We almost got to her but then she abruptly stopped and collapsed. Then chaos appeared behind her and said "I honestly thought that would've gone better. Now I need someone to escort to the big house"

The Stoll brothers shoot up there hands at the same time and haul her up and drag her back to the big house. Then we all waited for Chaos to say something. "I am deeply sorry, I assume you want an explanation" we all nod our heads. "Alright then, where Katniss comes from people are dying everyday from starvation, sickness and … the government system. Katniss met a boy named Peeta under strained circumstances and he announced to the whole country that he loved her. You see this decade most mortals live up to at the most 75 years but in a few centuries … you'll ne lucky to live up to 50. That's as if you didn't get reaped." Then _it_ gave an expression like _it_ said too much and flashed away.

-1 hour later -

We were all eating dinner at the dining hall when Chiron came in and asked for me. "Percy, Chaos has informed me that Katniss should be waking up any minute now. I would like you to come with me to explain-" he gestured toward the whole camp "everything" im quick to respond "oh ya of course" we then take the quick walk to the big house.

When we were about to walk in the big house Chiron changed into his fake wheelchair. I looked at him oddly and he replied "don't want to frighten her" I nod and we walk in.

We went inside the infirmary part of the big house and shut the door of her 'hospital room'. When the door shut she weakly opened her eyes and said "why am I here?" I didn't know how to react. One minute she's screaming her heads off and running off the next minute she's acting… so calm.

Chiron replies calmly "you fell down while trying to run away" she shook her head violently while shutting her eyes tight as if trying to block us out. "Im dreaming, I hit my head and fell down in the middle of the hallway." She said trying to convince her self. "Or … im in the capitol, and im hallucinating"

"Katniss dear let me explain" Chiron said in a really sweet way. Katniss let out a shaky breath "fine, explain" oh boy this is going to be a long story. "Well my name is Chiron; I am a … centaur, and half man, half horse. Please let me show you." Then he got out of his magical wheelchair and let his horse half free. Katniss gasped and started shaking. "So… I am in the capitol"

Chiron looked worried. He knelt down to her and rubbed her back affectionately. I have never seen Chiron this … caring. "I don't know where this 'capitol' is but I promise you… were not there." I finally said she looked up at me and gave me a calculating look then smiled "okay" and then she looked at Chiron "then where am I?"

Chiron looked apologetic "Katniss I will tell you everything but you have to promise not to interrupt" she gave Chiron a _are you kidding me_ look and said "fine, I promise" "good, alright I am very familiar with the war you are fighting-" I am shocked this petit girl is fighting in a war. "But there is a bigger war happening now, Katniss a … friend of mine took you from your time and brought you too the past. The year is 2012-" she gasped.

"Continue" she said in a shaky breath. And he did "have you ever read about Greek mythology?" she nods and smiles "I love it, I would read stories to my little sister all the time" I love it when she smiles. "Good, well all of the Greek myths are real" she laughs. Why is she laughing? "That is hysterical, if the almighty gods were real in my time then there wouldn't be children dying every year" she said after she was done laughing. Then she had a serious expression "either they faded or they don't give a damn about the human race." Thunder boomed throughout the camp. "Katniss, you can't say things like that or the gods might hurt you" "fine" she said grimly.

"So why am I here?" "Oh right, we need your help to defeat a new form of monster" he said sadly "great" she said sarcastically "so … Chiron. Why me? Im not special" she said looking at him with questioning eyes. "I ... honestly don't know, I don't know if you're a half-blood because we assume the gods fade way before your born" she nods and then looks like she remembers something

"Who are you?" she asks pointing to me "oh im Percy Jackson, apparently I help you save the world" I say grinning. "Oh cool, it was nice to meet both of you, but am I allowed to go back to my home… when this is all over I mean" Chiron gives her a look and gulps "if you live that long" she nods solemnly.

Then her stomach growls. Her face flushes "oh sorry" she squeaks. "It's alright im heading back to dinner would you like to come" I say coolly she nods and I lead her away and wave bye to Chiron. I then warn her "just try to ignore the millions of stares you get." She smiles at me slightly and gives out a nervous laugh.

When we walk in everyone was talking and laughing but it stopped abruptly when we walked in.

I lead her to the Poseidon table. "Okay so now think of what you want to eat and it will show up" she looked at me as if I just told her too jump off a cliff. Then she just closed her eyes and I watched as a bowl of stew appeared in front of her.

When she opened her eyes she started to cry. I didn't really know what to do so I just put an arm around her "are you okay?" I ask her soothingly. "Um … ya sry it's just that this reminds me of home" she said while whipping away her tears.

We eat in an uncomfortable silence. I don't need to look up from my plate to know that all eyes are on us. When katniss leans to my ear and says "what do we have after this?" I actually think about its not mandatory but I think its fun. "Camp fire" she nods. Then she stands on the table

This causes everyone to gasp. And then in a very clear and loud voice she says "not that I don't love your constant stairs but if you have something to ask me I will be at 'the campfire' "

Then she jumps off the table and walks out of the door. Everyone looks at me, probably to confirm that they just saw her jump on a gods table and didn't get obliterated into seawater.

I just shrug and get up to follow her. When I find her she's sitting on the ground in front of the Apollo cabin. Her knees are tucked I in front of her. Her elbows are balancing on her knees and her hands covering her face.

Was she crying? And why did she sit beside the Apollo cabin? When I was at least 5 meters away without looking up she said "hey Percy"

"How did you know I was here?" I asked

"Im … a hunter" "You don't mean the hunters of Artemis?" I asked dumbly. She looked up at me questioningly "uhh no, I hunt for a living"

I just nod comprehendingly. As I sit down across from her I ask "why did you sit here?" I ask vaguely. I took about a minute before she answered "I-I don't know… I guess because im similar to lord Apollo" "how?" I ask curious of her answer.

"Well Apollo is the god of the sun, healing, poetry, music, and co-god of archery right?" "Right" I answer her.

"Well I am really good at archery, I always wake early to enjoy the sun, and I have been told that im a decent singer and I can usually tell when someone is lying" she says with her eyes shut. I take a minute to digest what she just said.

When I was about to ask her about her parents to see if there's a chance she could be a half-blood everyone in the dining hall burst out and ran to where we have our campfires. I laugh to myself and katniss gives me a curious look.

"Everyone's just really exited that you're here" I say coolly with a grin on my face. "Then lets not keep them waiting" she says while grabbing my hand and half dragging me too the campfire.

KATNISS'S P.O.V

Now I know what your thinking 'are you nuts for believing all of this Greek god stuff' well im not. It was like a tiny voice in my head saying that this is all true. Its funny it kind of sounded like my dad. It's probably just my mind wanting to believe it's him.

I don't know why I grabbed his hand but I did. Oh if only Prim could see me now. I made a friend in like 1 day, even in these circumstances that's an accomplishment for anti-social me.

ANNABETH'S P.O.V

I can't believe this I have liked Percy since we kissed underwater on his birthday. I still can't believe he thought that was a friend thing. He knows I like him and all of a sudden he sees a girl from the future on a table and calling her beautiful. She's not that pretty is she?

No I am not giving up on my seaweed brain so easily I

Just need … help. So after the campfire im going to pay a visit to my good old Aphrodite girls.

On my way to the campfire a very feminine voice rang in my head _do not interfere with love Annabeth. _Speak of the devil; Aphrodite was speaking to me about Percy. I think back to her _I don't know what you're talking about. _

_Do not lie to me child, for a daughter of Athena your are not very wise, DO NOT INTERFERE WITH PERCEUS JACKSONS LOVE LIFE that is my job_ she mind-yelled angrily , then it was gone. Im glad because I was too scared to say anything back. Im also angry, how dare she call me 'un-wise' im Percy's _wise girl. _And he is my sea weed brain.

KATNISS'S P.O.V

When we got to the campfire everyone's eyes were on me. So that's what 500 kids. I can do this right?

"Okay I have had a brief explanation of this camp and this time period so ask away"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" one of the boys that I recognize as Conner Stoll asks jokily. Everyone laughs but me I decide to tell the truth. "Fiancé," everyone gasps in shock "well I _had _one" "do you mind telling us what happened?" some boy asked. I hesitate. "Not at all, he was … kidnapped by our president. And they put different impressions of me into his mind so he would think I was trying to kill him and that I killed his family. I saw him yesterday and he… tried to kill me."

Everyone is dead quiet and I am very proud of myself for not breaking down. "Next question?" "What's the future like?" some girl I couldn't see asked. "Well if I can't help you guys now then it's … like a prison except none of us did anything wrong, north America is destroyed and is rebuilt as Panem and the richest of the rich live in the capitol. And every year the capitol takes 1 boy and 1 girl between the ages of 12 and 18 from every district and make them fight to the death in an arena"

Everyone is gasping and yelling out profanities to the capitol. I just wait until there done and say "and I survived 1 and a half of them" everyone looks at me horrified then a boy says "S-So you've killed humans". Wait, why did he say humans? "Im sorry are you all not human?" they all look at me then Percy. Then some beefy girl says "Percy you idiot you didn't tell her?" Percy got up and said defensively "I assumed Chiron did" "wait what are you talking about are you all human or not?" I ask getting kind of scared. I get up too. Percy looks at me worried. "Katniss this camp is for people who have 1 parent that's a god and 1 that's human were called Demi-gods so were not completely human"

I nod taking what he just said in. "to answer that last question I have killed people, innocent people" what I've done over the past two year's rushes over me in waves and I hold my head in my hands. I recollect myself and wait for the next question. But it doesn't come. "Come on, no more questions?" "Favorite color?" the bulky girl asked partially joking. She reminds me of Johanna who I haven't seen yet. I start to tear up and she notices "are you okay?" she asks really concerned which I guess she's usually not because everyone looks at her funny.

"Oh ya sorry, you just remind me of one of my friends… forest green" I answer. Then a short girl asked "can you tell us about your friends?" "Of course, well right now most of my friends are at war" everyone gasps "did I not mention that" they shake their heads 'no' "uggh" I groan "its a long story, I'll try to sum it up. Okay I participated in the 74th hunger games, and the boy from my district, Peeta and I make it out alive." Everyone looks confuse. "Anyway before the games he told the whole country that he has been in love with me since we were 5"

A group of really pretty girls "awwwww" "well, it ended out being the two of us and since we were 'soo in love' we couldn't kill each other, so I picked some poisonous berries and we were about to kill ourselves so the capitol let us live. But I wasn't really in love with him, I don't even think I love him now" my voice cracks at the end "and when I told him almost all of the affection I was giving him were for the cameras, oh ya the hunger games is basically a really bad reality show , anyway he was really mad , barely talked to me for a week, but then we were thrown in the 75th hunger games because ever 25 years they have a special twist and that year they were sending the hunger games victors back in. that's where I met most of my friends. There's Finnick Odair who won the 65th hunger games and thinks he's hotter than the sun" I chuckle at the memory of our first encounter.

"And there was Mags who was an elderly woman that I loved like a mother but she sacrificed herself for me, Finnick and Peeta. Then there is the infamous Johanna Mason who I said you remind me of"' and I point to the bulky girl. "She is a total bad ass, she says what she wants whenever she wants, she is sarcastic, funny a little rude … and is the strongest person I know." I say tearing up again. I didn't realize I was full out sobbing "oh god-"thunder rumbles throughout the sky and Percy says "Katniss the gods prefer If you use the terms gods" "oh SORRY!" I yelled to the sky. Everyone chuckles at me and I continue with questions

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

Listening to Katniss talk about her Fiancé hurt but when she said she never really loved him I got a little happier, I was so prepared on asking her to go to a walk on something that I barely noticed how heart broken she looked.

I decide that I'll try to be her friends and maybe I can ask Annabeth for help with girls. Things got a little awkward when I accidently kissed her on my birthday. I thought she would punch me but she didn't. Thank the gods.

_**Okay so I have no clue why this chapter took me so long, idk so hope you enjoyed and all reviews and alerts are appreciated **_


	4. SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE

_**Hey im sorry for not updating in a while, I assumed that now that it was summer I would have more time for my stories but I have been swamped lately. So anyway thanks so much for the reviews, favs and follows I know every author says this but I really appreciate it. Here's Chapter 4**_

PERCYS P.O.V 

We were all sitting by the campfire when Chiron ran towards us looking as calm as usual. When he reached us he said "all cabin councilors, with the addition of Katniss Everdeen have been requested to meet in the gods thrown room in Olympus."

There are rounds of gasps and moans on how non-cabin councilors want to go "ENOUGH!" Chiron yells, not angrily just our attention. Chiron yelling ALWAYS gets us to shut up.

"You will need to leave now, I have informed Argus and he's waiting for you all in the jeep."

We all start walking and I notice Katniss is trailing far behind I stop and when she's beside me I ask her what's wrong "I- what if I'm a demi-god? I don't know if I could face my … dad" I nod in understanding "most demi-gods feel that way, and if you are one of us that would be really cool. If your not" I shrug nonchalantly "who cares?" Then she does something amazing. She smiles and im left completely dazzled.

_**(A/N not going to do katniss pov of this little scene, 'because I want her reaction to this chapter 2 be a surprise ;) **_

When we got to the camp barrier I forgot about Peleus; a dragon that guards a sacred tree that my friend Thalia was once trapped in. on the tree is the golden fleece, now that's a LONG story. Anyway once Peleus sniffed Katniss he attacked. Katniss was hyper ventilating and right when she was about to be eaten she jump a long branch from … Thalia's tree.

We all told Peleus to calm down and when I helped Katniss down she wouldn't let go of my hand. She gripped it really tight but I didn't mind. We all cautiously left Thalia's tree and when Peleus was out of sight Katniss released my hand.

My hand now felt cold and empty but whatever. Katniss was shaking so I asked once again is she was okay. "Fine just being trapped in a tree… brings some bad memories." She said looking forward when she said this.

We were at the end of the path and I almost forgot about Argus. If you haven't met him he's pretty scary looking. He's got eyes EVERYWHERE. Im not being figurative but he has eyes on EVERY inch of his body. I've never heard him talk, but its rumored he has eyes on his tongue and that's why he can't talk that.

When Katniss saw him get out of the Camp Half-Blood jeep her eyes looked like saucers. Argus just smiled… I think and shook her hand. We all gasped because he has eyes on his hands but when we looked closer we saw that he was wearing gloves. Why?

It took about 5 minutes to get Katniss to calm down. The whole time Annabeth was rolling her eyes and scoffing. What's her problem? Anyway 2 minutes into the ride katniss started staring intently at Argus. In another 2 minutes we were all staring at the 2 of them wondering what's so different. Eventually Argus noticed and looked a little uncomfortable

Katniss then had a look of recognition. Then she said it. "You're an avox" she said not as a question but as a statement. At that statement Argus slammed the car to a stop and we all were slightly propelled forward. Argus looked like he wanted to object but he just looked down … shamefully? And nodded.

"What's an avox?" Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter asked. Katniss looked at Argus with a questioning look and he just nodded. "Well, in my time if you disobey the capitol your known as a traitor and the capitol hunts you down, and forces you to work in the capitol… after they cut your tongue off"

Argus nodded. I didn't understand what Argus did wrong but I guess I never would because Argus stepped hard on the pedal and we continued driving. In a few more minutes we were in front of the empire state building. When we stepped out Katniss looked around at everything we all chuckled at how cute she looked staring at everything.

We all stopped when she had a scowl on her face. Then Katniss answered the question that was forming in all of our heads "it looks like the capitol" she let out a huff and she gestured for us to show her the way. We did and once we got in the elevator Katniss was breathing unevenly. She looked to everyone else in the elevator. (Which was just us) and said "Capitol related" she said simply.

Once we reached the top and the door opened Katniss was the first one out. Her breathing evened out and she gasped. "Its … amazing." We showed her to the thrown room and waited until the gods told us to enter. It doesn't matter how many times you save Olympus NEVER enter the thrown rooms without the gods addressing you. "Demi-gods may enter" a monotone voice said through the speakers.

Once we were all in the middle Katniss kept her eyes trained on Apollo. Now that I think about it I do see the resemblance. Maybe she is a demi-god. "Katniss Everdeen you are here to assist Camp-Half blood in a new war correct?" Zeus asked "correct" she says through gritted teeth still staring at Apollo.

"But I assume you don't know about your lineage?" Katniss averted her eyes away from Apollo "Excuse me?" "I know you are not as well educated as-" "I know what it means" she says fiercely. Everyone in the room gasped except Zeus. "I like your … spunk" he gives Katniss a knowing smirk and she takes a step back. "I will pardon your rudeness because you are a child of prophecy"

She nods and then asks a question we both shared. "Am I a demigod?" she asked "my dear-" Zeus has never said something so endearing t o any demigod before "you are the strongest, smartest and bravest Demigod of all time" we all let out a gasp.

Katniss eyes trail back to Apollo "Are… you my dad, you look just like him?" she asks shyly. Zeus answers" well, that's where it gets complicated. You see a few years ago, Apollo saw a brief segment of the future. It was of the 12 Olympians discussing a perfect demi-god."

"So what we did was put some of our powers into a tiny bottle and we decide Apollo should be the one to … insert our bloodline into your mother" I am slightly grossed out. Katniss and the rest of the campers looked grossed out too. "so what your saying is Apollo is my …_dad" _she said the last word with Hatred?

"Hey, katniss" Katniss looked really mad. I was kind of scared of what she'll do. "DON'T YOU 'HEY KATNISS' ME LIKE NOTHING'S WRONG! HOW DARE YOU" everyone is obviously shocked. That's when Queen Hera Intervened "Listen young lady-" "no offence Queen Hera but SHUT UP IM NOT DONE YET!" Hera looked as if she was about to kill. She was about to retort but then she gasped and we all followed her gaze to behind Katniss. It was in insane sight. There were fire, lighting, walking skeletons, waves, hurricanes, and just about every other power of the god swirling behind her.

Katniss didn't take her eyes off of Apollo. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHATS HAPPENED TO ME OR PRIM OR MY MOTHER? DO YOU EVEN CARE? NO WHY WOULD YOU, ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAD TO STARVE YOURSELF EVERYDAY SO YOUR FAMILY COULD EAT! OR GO INTO AN ARENA TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH! I'VE LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU ALL ARE! YOU HIDE IN YOUR PRETTY LITTLE PALACE WHILE CHILDREN ARE DYING EVERY YEAR! YOUR ALL SELFISH COWARDS AND IF YOU THINK I'D HELP YOU-" she laughs "YOU'VE GOT A NOTHER THING COMING" she then walks out but before she leaves she say "good luck and may the odds be ever … in your favor" we were all left dumbstruck.

We all turn back to Apollo who had silent tears streaming down his face "I-I didn't know any of that, especially about her s-sister"

Once again our mouths are practically on the floor, but my instincts kick in and I run after Katniss. It feels like I've been running forever. I've searched all of Olympus and she couldn't get down the elevator could she. Only I had the key card. I reach down into my pocket and feel nothing "Damn it Katniss" I say aloud. I turn and see all the councilors and gods behind me.

"She took the elevator key card" I say. After the titan war they made enhancements on the elevator so it can take you anywhere in the world. So "she could be anywhere"

_**PLEASE REVIEW TY FOR READING :* **_


	5. DOPPELGÄNGER

Chapter 5; doppelganger

**KATNISS'S P.O.V**

I can't believe I spoke to my dad. I've always wondered what having a dad would be like and I was always mad at the capitol for practically forcing him to work in the mines.

As soon as I ran out of the thrown room I remembered how I saw a key card fall out of Percy's pocket in the car, thank the gods I kept it to myself, and guess I forgot. I ran to the elevator tears flowing freely down my cheeks. Once the elevator door closed I heard Percy yelling my name but he sounded really far away.

When I turned around I saw a screen that had descriptions of places in the world I decide to go to some place that showed was sunny with many trees named Toronto. I like it, it looks like … home.

I wonder how Prim is doing. How long have I been here? I bet everyone thinks the capitol got me. I hope everyone moves on after I probably die. I can't escape death forever. I wonder if Peeta will ever get better, or miss me or falls in love with someone else.

I miss my family so much. I keep thinking about different scenarios on how they take my disappearance when all of a sudden the doors open and instead of the tree filled Toronto I was in front of Camp half-blood.

Im about to run back in the elevator but it disappeared. Then a man in a cloak comes up to me. "Hello Katniss I am master Chaos I am very … sorry for having to do this but I can't have you running away you need to stay here where it's safe." "Please, can't you take me back to my time, my family is probably thinking im dead and so much is going on in my time I… I can't be here anymore" I look at him pleadingly.

He doesn't say anything but just waves his hand and then mist appears and then I see district 13 … frozen? I first see Prim with Johanna Mason in the hospital wing then Peeta talking to Delly. Then as fast as it came it's gone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I scream at him. He looks confused then smiles slightly. "Do not worry Katniss they are fine but since you are here, their time is frozen." I nod. There fine just frozen so if in 10 years I come back nothing changes. I sigh in relief but soon don't feel relieved when I feel a presence of a hunter behind me.

"Don't come near me _APOLLO" _I say the last word with Distain. He then gives off a sad aura and I don't know how but I feel it. I then fall to my knees in pain. Everything hurts. "AHHHHHHHH" I scream and then it stops. I turn and see all of the cabin councilors and some gods standing there I look angrily at Apollo.

"DID YOU DO THAT?" he doesn't look taken aback. "No" he says simply but you can clearly see the concern in his eyes. The pain comes back but it hurts more. It feels like im being burned alive. "AHHH" I keep screaming. I hear shouts of my name and then the pain is too much. I pass out

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

We stared at the elevator as if Katniss would just magically come out but she doesn't. No one speaks. Until "APOLLO YOU IDIOT! YOU TOLD US YOU STAYED WITH THEM UNTIL HER REAPING OH AND YOU SLEPT WITH HER MOM AGAIN NOW THE SISTER WILL BE A DEMI-GOD!" Artemis shouts. He looks down shamefully. Then Chaos appears "Katniss will be arriving in Camp half blood in about 5 minutes so you all should hurry along.

All of us Demi-gods leave with surprisingly Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares and my dad.

When we get there we hear Katniss asking to go home. That hurts I thought she might want to stay here… with me. That was a silly dream. When we get higher up the hill Apollo signals for us to stop and he continues. His footsteps are so quiet I can barely hear them.

But apparently Katniss can because she practically spits out his name in an attempt at leaving her alone. Then she falls to the ground and is screaming so loud I bet the other gods in Olympus could hear her. When she gets up she points an accusing finger at Apollo. Apollo says he didn't do it then she falls to the ground again but now it doesn't stop. We don't know what to do were yelling her name as if that would help then she passes out from the Pain. We are all at her side when were thrown back. Not painfully but just enough so Hera could magically appear so Katniss's head is on her lap.

We all gasp and Hera lightly brushes hair out of her face. It would be an endearing gesture if it hadn't come from the queen of the gods who happens to hate everyone. "DON'T. YOU. TOUCH. HER!" Apollo said through gritted teeth.

We all knew she had the upper hand so he stayed put. "Why not. She would be such a fun plaything… she's a fighter this one. Such a shame she's broken. Of course you already know that. And the best part is" she laughed maniacally "its all .your .fault" then before we could do anything she snapped her fingers and she was gone and Katniss was still unconscious.

**KATNISS'S P.O.V**

I wake up in the big house again. I felt fine so before anyone could check up on me I bolted up and tried to make a run for it. Hence the word; try because as soon as I stepped outside I was frozen in my tracks.

He was there. The last person she could ever imagine being here and looking healthy and … alive. I let out a strangled cry because standing only a few meters away was Cato.

I screamed. All I've been doing lately is screaming. I back away and he looks at me questioningly. He walks towards me. I just yell "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE A MONSTER" now there's a crowd forming.

I see familiar faces in the crowd. I yell for someone to kill him. He backs away and then comfortable arms are around me. I cry into them and then Percy says "Katniss what are you talking about he's not a monster. He's a demi god like you and me." There are a few gasps from people that didn't know. I just shake my head in frustration "no, NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY PEOPLE HE'S KILLED? HE WAS BORN TO KILL! "I redirect my anger to Cato

"ISNT THAT RIGHT! HOW MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE HAVE YOU KILLED CATO? YOU'RE A MONSTER! I BLAME YOU FOR RUES DEATH! IF YOU DIDN'T SEND MARVEL SHE COULDVE WON!" I know that's not entirely true but I needed to blame someone and Marvels Dead that reminds me "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" I cry into Percy's shoulder.

Cato is looking at me in shock "WHAT NO SMART ASS REMARK! THAT'S A FIRST!" I stop crying and start running. I don't know where but when I see that dragon again I ignore it and keep running. I hear people screaming my name and before I know it im lost. Im in the middle of 'New York' with no way of getting to my home.

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

I have no idea why Katniss freaked out like that and why was she yelling at Derek. Derek is one of our new campers he's a son of Ares and even though I hate the guy his son is pretty cool and definitely not a killer.

After Katniss ran off… Again we chased her … again and we were pretty far behind but then we were stopped it was like we hit a brick wall. But nothing was there then all of a sudden Apollo appears and says "Great, she was awake for 5 minutes and this one" he points to Derek "scared her to death" Derek is quick to respond "But Lord Apollo I didn't do anything."

"Indirectly you did. A few years from now you meet a girl fall in love have a kid, that kid has a kid and that kid has a kid and so on until one of them tried to kill katniss and he so happened to look exactly like you." He says in one breath

Were all flabbergasted from that information. "Well are you going to find her?" I say boldly. Apollo glares at me and says "she needs some time to herself she… is" he doesn't finish her sentence and then one of the other campers says "What did Hera mean by saying her being broken was your fault?"

Apollo immediately said " I guess your going to find out eventually, I didn't follow what was asked of me and 'made' katniss a few years to early and she got put in a hunger games when she was supposed to be living In district 13 and she could have died and ruined this whole thing" he gestured to where we were " so ya I almost killed my own daughter and now im going to go look for her so all of you can go back to your camp… stuff" and then he flashed out. Why did he want to leave so badly and where is katniss.

**Okay so I wanted this to be short and ya so read and review please they make my day :* **


	6. NICE KITTY

_**okay so since this chapter is so short i decided to just extend it as opposed to making a new chapter. ENJOY**_

KATNISS'S P.O.V

I feel like crying. I just want to go home but of course, nothing ever goes my way. I just keep walking, trying to get as far away from camp as possible.I cant believe Cato was here, how is he alive? And how did he get here?"UGGH" i bellow in frustration.

I slow down when I hear something behind me. Was that a growl?Thinking I must have thought it I continue walking. Then I hear another growl. I slowly turn around and come face to face with a humongous looking mutt. It kind of resembles buttercup with its deformed face but so much more frightening then that stupid cat.

I try to run but it jumps me. I try and think of a way out of here. Why didn't I listen to Percy. Its about to bite when all of a sudden an arrow pierces the mutt and it turns into dust right on top of me. I look up and see Percy grinning shyly. I jump up ignoring the monster dust on my clothes and hug him trying to forget that he didn't believe me when I said Cato was a killer.

When I released he looked really happy. So I said "what?" Percy stopped smiling "N-nothing. Look you have to come back to camp half-blood or more monsters will be after you" he says pleadingly. I just shake my head "Percy you saw what happened before I-I cant go back there" I say looking away shamefully. He looks like he's getting frustarated. "but YOU HAVE TOO!" he yells at me. I yell back "I DON'T HAVE TO GO ANYWHERE!"

I walk away exasperated when all of a sudden Percy runs at me and jumps me but right before we hit the ground were in the middle of Camp Half-Blood.

That's when I realize this isn't Percy and I have a pretty good idea of who teleported me here. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" I scream at this Percy impersonater and start to walk away.

I guess it was the end of dinner because everyone was walking out of the dining hall. I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible. But apparently I wasn't convincing because as I started running I heard people yelling to see if it was me. I just ran faster and then I realized I went the wrong way and was in the middle of a monster infested forest.

"DAMMIT" I scream to myself in frustration. Once again I walk around aimlessly and then I remember something from my hunger games and I climb a tree and even without the rope im pretty steady so I just shut my eyes only for a second.

* * *

When I open my eyes I see that Apollo is sitting on my branch. He'snot looking at me but he does look sad. Before I can jump down or yell at him he makes a sweeping hand gesture and all of a sudden there's tape on my mouth and my hands and feet are tied up. I glare at him and he just looks apologetic. "look I'm sorry... its just I screwed up big time." he takes a minute to look around and I use this time to really take in his features. his Face is softer and he looks a lot younger but he still looks like the man I haven't seen since I was 11.

"my assignment was to wait to meet your mom , make her fall in love with me, marry her and have you so that you would turn 16 the same time as the 3 quarter quell. But that plan felled when I... started to fall for her. And then the Baker came into the picture" he says the last part with hate. "so I made him marry that which of a women. You were born to early and ... at the time I didn't care. Then Prim was born and ... I love you and your sister very much so i had to leave. i faked my death and came back here. i told Zeus that the plan went perfectly. I never mentioned Primrose or the Fact that i do love your mother. I am so sorry" he says dejectedly.

then he swishes his hand and I can move and talk again. I just hug him. "I missed you" I say while crying into his jacket. "I missed you too Katniss" he says affectionately.I wipe away my tears and think about what he just said " so is Prim a Demi-god too?" he shakes his head yes and I sit and think about ... Everything that's happened to me so fast. "you two are... the most powerful demi-gods in existence." he says non chalantney .I gulp and ask why and he explains in laymen's terms.

so apparently the gods zapped some of there magic in a bottle and that magic mixed with Apollo's was placed equally into me and Prim. I later apolagize for yelling at him and he says its okay and that he deserved it. he walks me back to the Apollo cabin and kisses me on my forhead and vanishes. then i walk in and freeze under the stares of my Quarter siblings?


	7. THE NECKLACE

**HEY THERE. IF YOU (FOR SOME WEIRD REASON) LIKE THIS CHAPTER THANK THE 2 PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED WHEN I TOOK OVER A MONTH TO UPDATE. (MISCHEVIOUS SHADOWS, LEONARD CHURCH814) **Katniss's P.O.V

I cough trying to make them realize there all staring. They slowly stop and were all sitting in an awkward silence until a tall boy with blonde hair says "Hi im David you're…" he hesitates "sort of brother I guess, master Chaos kind of filled us in."

I shake my head in understanding then I meet the rest of my 'family'. There's only 3 other children of Apollo. Stacy, an 18 year old red-head with grey/blue eyes, Max a 19 year old with dirty blond hair and green eyes and David, Max's twin who's a little taller and scarier with dark brown eyes and darker blond hair then his brothers. It's different being the youngest for once, apparently there were more children of Apollo but apparently the others died in a war last year.

I don't know what I think about that. I'm not a fighter, im the mocking jay. The PICTURE of the rebellion. Im just … a logo, like a flag but with a braid I guess.

After the introductions they all go back to whatever they were doing and I go to look for Percy, my only friend here. Besides my dad I guess. That feels great to say 'my dad'. I want to get reacquainted with him. Make up for all the time we missed.

By the time I get to the Poseidon cabin I have a slight skip in my step. I knock on the door and a few seconds later Percy opens up and a dazzling smile instantly takes up his face. "Hey Katniss come in"

I walk in and see Annabeth sitting on a bunk bed. I wave and smile but she rolls her eyes. I don't think she likes me very much.

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V **

Uggh, look at her smiling and waving at me like she actually likes me. But it's so hard to hate her. She could pass for an Aphrodite child. Speaking of those stupid Barbie dolls I asked if they would put some spell on Percy so he wouldn't fall for Katniss but they shunned me because Aphrodite told them to. Those little mommy's girls.

Back to the point she's … effortlessly beautiful. Im not _in to her _or anything but like I said before it's hard to hate her… I'll just have to try harder.

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

This has turned out to be a great afternoon. Well minus all of that Chaos related drama. My best friend came to visit and is inviting me to go swimming. I of course said yes and we were about to leave when there's a knock on my door.

I got up and my heart nearly stopped. Standing in front of me is The Katniss Everdeen is smiling … _AT ME. _I smile widely at her and invite her in. She waves at Annabeth but she just rolls her eyes at her. _What's her problem? _I think to myself. I invite her to go swimming and her eyes light up. Since Katniss is facing me and Annabeth is to her back I can see her shaking her head and mouthing _"NO"_ I pay her no attention and Katniss accepts and says she'll go borrow her one of her sisters' bathing suits and leaves. I smile at her and close the door.

I lean against the door and breathe a content sigh. I open my eyes not realizing I closed them and looked at Annabeth. She looked pissed and she was.

"Why did you invite her?" she moaned into a pillow. "Why don't you like her?" I challenged her. Annabeth had many mixed emotions cross her face. Then she sighed and said "'Cause you like her more than me?" she said and sighed sadly.

"Annabeth" I say understanding "you know you'll always be my best friend" she smiles at me sadly "but… I think I really like her, and I know I shouldn't because of the whole she-being-from-the-future-thing but … it's just a harmless crush" I stutter out. I don't know where all that came from but it is all true… right?

I smile thinking about her. Her hair, her smile her cute freckles on the bridge of her nose. I quickly remember Annabeth is in the room and recover "You won't tell her, right?" I ask nervously. "Of course not, seaweed brain" she says lightly. "Thanks wise girl"

She picks up her bag and goes to change in my bathroom and I sit on my bed and think of one Katniss Everdeen and slowly drift off.

**KATNISS'S P.O.V**

I rush back to my cabin and ask my 'sister' Stacy if I can borrow a bathing suit and she hops off of a top bunk from where she was napping and passes me a blood red two piece. I look up at her and start to hesitate. "No, no, no, no show some skin. Bet Percy will love it" she sighs in a fake lovey-dovey tone.

Im shocked. 1 she knows I went to see Percy and 2 she thinks something's going on between me and Percy. Which there isn't … I just think he's nice and funny and good looking. Uh –oh. Im broken out of my thoughts when Stacy starts laughing and I don't know why. She looks at me and states "Your blushing you do like him" im quick to respond "No, No I don't … and how'd you know I was gonna see Percy." I ask trying to steer away from _that_ subject and because im curious. "I saw you skip over in the direction of his cabin and he's like the only cool person you know… besides me of course" she states proudly. I giggle a bit. I've grown so comfortable with Stacy even though we literally just met. Probably causes were related.

I thank her and run to the bathroom to change into the swimsuit and put on a white wrap I found on. Then I say bye and she says "That's mine. Tell Percy I said hi" I laugh and thank her again and continue to Percy's cabin_. _When I get there I just let myself in I hear Annabeth humming in the bathroom and Percy, sleeping on his bed.

I take this time to admire his face. He really is stunning. I decide to have some fun and go up right to his face and yell "BOOO!" he screams and falls off the bed and right next to me. I laugh so hard I think im gonna pee. Annabeth comes out hearing all the noise. I notice she's wearing lipstick now. _Why wear makeup if were going swimming? _I think while my laughter slows down.

I look at Percy he's trying to not laugh and give me a disapproving glare and shake of the head. That just makes me laugh harder. I notice Percy crack a smile and Annabeth roll her eyes… again.

**PERCY'S P.O.V**

Okay this day IS the best. I was awoken by the most beautiful face I've ever seen. And that laugh … was just musical, and it was nice to see her smiling especially when im the cause.

I give a light chuckle and hop off my bed. Katniss has stopped laughing and I get a good look at her. She's wearing a red two-piece with a see through wrap over her shoulders that go down to mid-thigh. I take a big gulp of air and quickly look at anything else that anything just happened to be Annabeth.

I gave her a quizzical look. She was wearing makeup and a green two-piece with no wrap and … high heels? Wear going swimming on a beach she's going to fall. I don't comment though knowing she'd get angry with me and just suggest we start going know.

We all walk and I keep up most of a conversation with Katniss "… so how'd you learn how to swim?" "Apoll- my dad taught me, in a lake we had right outside were we lived." "Cool" "so where'd _you_ learn how to swim?" I smile at the thought of my answer "well being a son of Poseidon I was born to swim" she smiles "isn't someone a little full of himself? Bet I could beat you in a race?" she says tauntingly. "You want to race me … in swimming?" I say slowly to make sure she knows there's know way I'll lose.

She smiles wider and takes one big step in front of me. "No, in running." And then she speeds off. I faintly hear Annabeth laughing at my bewildered state but im to busy trying to catch up to Katniss.

**ANNABETH'S P.O.V**

DAMMIT' I knew I shouldn't have worn high heels. But I didn't want Katniss to be taller than me, and i feel so naked. This was the only bathing suit I have that's Percy's eye color. There's know way I could catch up to her. I mean that in more ways than one. My heart shattered when Percy confessed he liked her. Stupid seaweed brain. How could he not tell I liked him?

When I look up from my feet making sure I didn't trip my eyes almost water. Percy is catching up to Katniss and by now there on the sand and he playfully tackles her to the ground. There laughing together and rolling in the sand. They finally stop and Percy is on top of Katniss. He leans closer and im petrified im about to watch there first kiss so I do the only thing I can think of.

**KATNISS'S P.O.V **

This is it. Im actually going to kiss Percy. When he put his hands on my hips it felt like electricity. I lean in too and then "OWWWWW" we both snap our heads to wear Annabeth is lying on the ground holding her ankle. Percy immediately jumps up and I slowly follow.

When we reach her Percy asks Annabeth if she's okay and what happened. She says "I tripped and broke my ankle." I remembered one time when I broke my ankle while hunting Prim said it would get swollen really fast and it did in less than 5 minutes. It didn't hurt that bad but Annabeth was crying buckets on Percy's shoulder. And then it all clicks into place. _She likes him_. Now it makes sense and now im furious.

I decide to ruin her little show by putting on one myself. "OH Annabeth we should take you to Chiron" "oh know its fine I wouldn't want to bother him." "Oh but look at you, you look like you're in so much pain and your mascara's running" it actually was and I really wanted to laugh at her but I controlled myself. She gasped and got up really fast.

"Oh praise the gods SHE'S HEELED" I say in fake thankfulness. Annabeth looks ashamed and Percy looks confused. He looks so cute when he does that. "Oh … I guess I didn't break my ankle" Annabeth says sheepishly. "Oh are you sure?" Percy asked "I could take you back to your cabin, or we could go to the infirmary." He's so sweet. Maybe he likes her too. Suddenly I feel really awkward and I want to be anywhere else but here. "Know I think I was just in shock, let's keep going."

I turn and roll my eyes and keep walking, slightly ahead of Percy and Annabeth. When im in running distance from the water I take off my wrap ran to the water. When I got deep enough I dove under and what I saw made me scream underwater. A horse… with a tail was right in front of me.

I came up and screamed. Percy and Annabeth who were walking slower ran the rest of the way. I swam out and looked in the water. "OH MY GOD!" _thunder_ "SORRY" I yell to the gods again "but did anyone else see that horse" Annabeth looks confused and then lets out a chuckle and so does Percy. "What, what is so funny there was an underwater horse." I screamed exasperated.

Percy looked at me and smiled. He then looked intensely at the water and then I could see very fast movement in the water going farther and farther away. He looked at me again and said "there gone now, they wouldn't have hurt you anyway" he then took my hand which really peeved off Annabeth and lead me to the water.

He held me in the water and said "see… its fine" I blushed in spite of myself and swam backwards Percy looked confused and then I said "race you" I grinned devilishly and swam off. I kept swimming and then my foot got trapped in … seaweed? I didn't think it was a big deal so I just tried to wriggle out of it. It held on to me tighter. _What is this?_ I started to struggle and Percy noticed he was about 4 meters behind me when the seaweed started to pull me under. "PERCY!" and then I went under.

I opened my eyes and saw exactly what I thought was attacking me, sea weed but this sea weed is … alive and not like how a plant is 'alive' but this one is actually pulling on me. I don't know how im even able to process what's going on because now it looks like im 20 feet under and I don't see Percy, that's when I realize, I … can breath.

Im breathing water, this is amazing. I guess I am as strong as everyone says I am. I wonder if I have any other powers. I focus on that piece of seaweed around my ankles and wishing with all my might that it would turn to dust. I feel a form of tug in my stomach; it's so small that if I wasn't paying a lot of attention I would have missed it.

When I open my eyes not remembering when I closed them I see that the seaweed has turned to dust. I smile im so … ecstatic I don't know what to do. PERCY! I look up and see him swimming towards me fast thinking im still sinking. I want more than anything right now to tell him _THAT IM FINE I CAN BREATH! _Percy's eyes widen and he 'says' _I …CAN HEAR YOU! _I smile_ THIS IS SOOOO AWESOME! _Percy swims faster and grabs my hand. We swim to the top and swim to the shore wear Annabeth is waiting looking really worried.

When she spots us she breathes out a sigh of relief and when we reach her me and Percy start talking really fast about what just happened and Annabeth just looks confused. I let out a sigh and talk slower "okay so some weird sea weed … monster grabbed me, and we still don't know what that was but anyway I can breathe underwater and communicate with Percy" I look at Percy and he looks like he's thinking _that must be a first_ I joke to myself "HEY!" Percy yells in mock hurt. "You heard that?" Percy looks at me weirdly, then laughs "you need to control your thoughts better" I blush Scarlett and Percy laughs harder.

We decide to go back because of … well, what just happened and when we get back Chiron is waiting for us … apparently. He sees me and sighs when we meet him he holds out a bag and I take it questioningly. "I was told not to tell you earlier, gods orders but ... it seems that you are an, early bloomer" I look at Chiron even more confused, Percy and Annabeth look confused also and Chiron elaborates. "Since you have powers from all 12 Olympians you … well have powers now my dear, what you just experienced at the beach was one of your powers activating." I gape at how he knows what happened _I hear Percy chuckle _and I look over to him and see that he's not even smiling _Chiron knows everything_. "This is a gift … from your father" he moves his head towards the bag and I open it at find a big, chunky necklace. It has 12 different colored sections ans the aquamarine color is lighted up as if it was battery powered. Chiron explains that when all 12 sections are lit up then I'll be at my strongest. Im vaguely listening though because im too busy hearing the waves so loudly it's like im still at the beach. Then I remove my thumb that has somehow made its way to gliding above the ocean colored section with posiedons name written in … Greek? "I can read Greek?" I say more like a question "ahh yes all demi-gods can." Chiron answers and I yawn. "I would assume you must be tired you just had 16 years worth of unused ocean related magic activated, you should get some rest" even though I barely understand what he just said I do as told and Percy and Annabeth walks me back to my cabin. I tiredly hug Annabeth and Percy and collapse on my bed with dreams of…

**_WHHOOP DERE IT IS - PITCH PERFECT_****_ OKAY SO IM DONE AND B4 I 4GET FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER CASUE I JUST GOT IT. (IM SUCH A NERD) I HAVE ONE FOLLOWER ALREADY AND IVE TWEETED 4 TWEETS (DON'T MOCK ME CAUSE IM A DORK) ANYWAY FOLLOW ME AT _** /mel_D12**AND I'LL GIVE YOU AN INTERNET HUG**


End file.
